Roberto Reyes (Earth-53912)
| Relatives = Eli Morrow (uncle, deceased); Venom (symbiote) | Universe = Earth-53912 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 5'7" | Height2 = Variable (as Host Rider) | Weight = 140 lbs | Weight2 = Variable (as Host Rider) | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = ; WhiteCategory:White Eyes as Host Rider) | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (as Robbie) Category:No HairNone (as Host Rider) | UnusualFeatures = As Host Rider, he has a black skull-like head with white eye-patches, fangs, claws, and a prehensile tongue made of hellfire. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vigilante | Education = | Origin = Human possessed by the Spirit of the serial killer Eli Morrow | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Simon Spurrier; Dustin Weaver | First = Edge of Venomverse Vol 1 3 | Death = Venomverse Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = As a young man, Roberto Reyes was possessed by the demonic spirit of his uncle, Eli Morrow, becoming an incarnation of the infernal superhero Ghost Rider. Robbie was able to tame his uncle's spirit and used his powers for good until he had the misfortune of encountering the Venom symbiote, a predatory alien parasite that had been bonded to Spider-Man in the 1980's. The symbiote bonding to him upset the delicate internal balance Reyes had maintained and sparked a three-way war between the human, the demon, and the alien for control of their shared body. This struggle for dominance ended when Morrow and the symbiote united against Reyes and seized control of his body. Bonding to each other to overcome their individual weaknesses, Morrow and the symbiote called themselves Host Rider in mockery of what they had done to Reyes, and set out to hunt down the wicked to devour their sins and souls. Host Rider hunted down the mad scientist Doctor Calvin Zabo, massacring his way through an army of assassins sent to kill him and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents assigned to guard him before consuming his soul and feeding his corpse to his symbiote-augmented Hell Charger. Host Rider was teleported to a post-apocalyptic world by a Venomized incarnation of Doctor Strange and approached by a Venomized incarnation of Captain America, who told him he'd been summoned to fight a war against an alien species consuming symbiotes and their hosts. Host Rider was eventually consumed by a Poison, but the new-born Poison Ghost Rider was immediately killed by Carnage. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Robbie Reyes and those of the Venom symbiote of the Prime Marvel Universe. * Penance Kiss: Host Rider uses his flaming tongue to taste his prey's soul. If he deems them impure, he then sucks their soul out and devours it using what he calls the Penance Kiss. * Hell Charger Manifestation: Host Rider can manifest the Hell Charger out of his body at will. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Robbie Reyes and those of the Venom symbiote of the Prime Marvel Universe. | Strength = | Weaknesses = As a result of its synergy with the demonic Eli Morrow, the Venom symbiote has become immune to flames. | Equipment = | Transportation = Host Rider can manifest a symbiotically-augmented version of the Hell Charger from his body. The Hell Charger sports a fully-functional fanged mouth for a grille and uses the flesh of its victims as fuel. | Weapons = In addition to possessing fangs, claws, a flaming tongue, and tendrils, Host Rider can form chains augmented by symbiote biomass. | Notes = *The Host Rider was based off a variant comic cover. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Demonic Form Category:Spirits of Vengeance Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Flaming Body Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Regeneration Category:Teleporters Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Assimilated by a Poison Category:Reyes Family (Roberto)